


【帝韦伯】鳗鱼盖饭？鳗鱼盖饭！

by Aluo_and_Kikko



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aluo_and_Kikko/pseuds/Aluo_and_Kikko
Summary: Written by Kikko
Relationships: Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet
Kudos: 6





	【帝韦伯】鳗鱼盖饭？鳗鱼盖饭！

**Author's Note:**

> #韦伯24h# 韦伯生日快乐！
> 
> ※——本篇为Relax！军师系列的特殊番外篇 
> 
> 可作为单独短篇进行阅读，设定梦圆伽勒底内含伊斯坎达尔→二世←亚历山大，一家四口温馨时间等成分 
> 
> ——Ready？↓

Oct 03. AM.06:00

彻夜通宵的埃尔梅罗二世在朦胧当中似乎听见了猛烈的敲门声。随着意识被强行拉回至现世，手中紧握的游戏手柄被他突然松开。他慌忙地从沙发里蹦了起来，捞起了即将掉下去的手柄，茫然的望向一旁的夜光电子钟。

此时，睡眠不足外加体力透支的他并未意识到10.03这串数字作为一个日期有什么特殊含义。

他的身体非常想要就这样倒回在他的垃圾堆里，但哐哐作响似乎随时要塌下来的房门并不打算让他这样做，他拖着自己沉重的身体爬了起来。

Oct. 03 A. M. 08:00

今日是师父的生日，想到这件事格蕾多少有点紧张。她一如既往地带上亲切的卫宫大厨为她那个总是熬夜加班早上赖床的师父特意留下早餐，来到了熟悉的门前，却发现房间大门早已消失不见，只留下一个大口。

一开始时格蕾是慌张无比，一时间还以为是敌袭几乎想要联系御主。但在这之前她的脑海中却突然出现了一种可能性。

在未来到这个迦勒底研究所之前，她的师父就不止一次和她提及到，征服王格外喜欢以破墙而入作为登场方式。房间内部一片漆黑，让人完全无法确认情况。

眼前碎得颇为霸气的墙壁让她不由自主地回想起这番话，她便抱着些许的侥幸心理，将亚德从固定器中取下之后，自作主张地进入了房间。

当她进入房间后，很快就发现了其中的异样。师父是一如既往地睡死了在床上，但床边却出现了一坨巨大的黑影。格蕾不知该如何描述这坨巨大的黑影。

她小心置置地靠近了几步，大概认出了这似乎是一个巨大的碗。但这似乎是什么特殊着装，而且是直接将碗套在了上身，因此穿着者坐下后就像是一个巨大的碗倾斜放在地面上。

而那个穿着者正是眼前熟睡的人一度朝思暮想的征服王。而且征服王正用一副专注的表情观察着睡得毫无防备的人，似乎不愿意错过他从酣睡中苏醒过来的迹象。

格蕾默默地打开了电灯，她也总算看清了碗里的鳗鱼盖饭，一时陷入语塞，她尽力地忍住自己想要扬起的嘴角，表情多少有点扭曲。

“哦?小丫头，你也来了呀。”

坐在床畔的伊斯坎达尔非常自然的回过了头来，他那颗极具魄力的头在鳗鱼( 显然不是真的)上转动着， 这样的光景实在是过于神奇，让格蕾的表情快要绷不下去了。

她实在只能佩服，不愧是那位征服王，竟然轻易地做出了一般人做不到的事情。

若要解释到底为什么会发生这样的事，就要稍微把时间倒回一周前。

就在一周之前，御主曾经召集了格蕾与莱妮丝，亚历山大和伊斯坎达尔等一群人，为了今日的准备而进行了激烈的讨论。

露维亚对于自己也被叫来讨论这件事感到有些惊讶。但不知为何也想要过来凑一下热闹的陈宫先生被御主残忍地拒绝了。

“什么，你们要讨论给丞相送礼物吗?我觉得我的意见应...”

“我们大概是在讨论如何给君主埃尔梅罗二世过生日，不是三国同盟会您就不要掺和了。”这样说到的咕哒把刚探出头来的陈宫按了回去，完全不管“明明司马懿大人也在这”之类的台词。不知为何格蕾看见这一场景总觉得有点舒畅。大概是某个成天胃痛的人最近总在抱怨这位陈宫大人的缘故让她也有点被那种怨念感染了。

御主非常干脆地拍了拍手，一旁的玛修小姐也非常配合地从位置上站了起来，两人非常默契地宣布会议的正式开始。

“那么，就让我们开始这次这次的会议吧!本次的议题就定为——”

“Surprise!为军师大人献上充满惊喜的生日!”

在这番充满气势的的宣言之后，会场上微妙的响起了几声掌声以及只有大小征服王情绪高涨的助喊。

莱妮丝似乎是故意摆出了为难的表情，而一旁露维亚则一脸面无表情，慢半拍的格蕾则才回过神来，露出了有点慌张又带点开心的可爱表情打了把气。

“嘛嘛，Master,我不是早就劝导过你要好好做好规划吗?兄长的生日可是就在下周哦，这种事情早就已经准备好了啦。事到如今还有什么讨论的必要呀。”

莱妮丝小姐一如既往地露出了她小恶魔般的微笑，欣赏着御主被奚落得一脸为难的表情。一旁的露维亚却似乎非常赞同地点了点头，抬起了她线条优美的下巴，那双黄金般艳美的眼瞳微微地眯起，回应了莱妮丝的发言。

“确实，埃尔梅罗家的小公主说得并无错误。按照社交礼仪，对于故交的生日应该都在年初就作好准备。事到如今才来准备也没太大意义了，Master.”

立香连续地受到打击，本想着把期望放在格蕾的身上。而格蕾却并未像他那般面露难色，反而像是心虚一样的别开了视线，好似她已经不忍心再造成三次伤害。

“难道....连格蕾酱也也早早地准备好了吗?”

咕哒的心中仍旧残存着半分的希望，望向了格蕾。格蕾像是被抓住了尾巴的小猫耷拉着头，手指不好意思地交叉碰及,点了点头。

“那召开会议还有什么意义啊呜呜.....我还想着看  
看你们有什么想法...”

“冷静一点，前辈。大家都准备好了礼物那证明大家都  
肯定很有经验。这对于要进行询问的我们来说是更加有利的。”

一旁的玛修习惯地安抚着抓着头的咕哒，在玛修的鼓励下咕哒抬起了头，目光再次变得坚定了起来。

“没错!你说得对，我其实是想要和大家交流一下想法，看看大家有什么打算再安排当天的日程。毕竟最重要的事要让老师开心!”

在一旁看完这出好戏的莱妮丝歪了歪头，紧接着回答道:  
“那御主您到底是想要向我们咨询些什么呢?如果是兄长大人的趣味的话，这可不是非常的好懂吗?”

咕哒闻言点了点头，非常自然地顺承了莱妮丝的话。  
“确实是如此啦，我也有些想法，但是因为不想和你们撞车我觉得还是要确认一下。”

一旁的亚历山大非常专注地留心听着他们的对话，他环抱起了双臂，若有所思地抿起了唇，那双红宝石般的眼像是想起了什么，举起来他的手申请加入进话题。

“御主御主，我觉得在这之前是不是应该和卫宫先生那边商量一下?要庆祝老师的生日的话自然不能少了晚宴啊!”

“哦哦，这个的确是个好提案。兄长他明明是喜欢享受美食的，但却总是逼自己逼到那么紧都没时间享受食物.....要是他最喜欢的食物果然是... ..”

“当然是鳗鱼盖饭啊!”

“嗯，是鳗鱼盖饭!”

“我觉得鳗鱼盖饭不会有错。”

伊斯坎达尔当机立断地拍起了大腿，第一个吼出了答案。玛修与立香也异口同声地紧随其后提交了答案。一旁不知为何也被请来的迪卢木多亦跟着一起点起了头，只剩下时钟墙的女子三人组面面相觑。

“哈?”露维亚对于这件事似乎有点诧异，似乎有些不理解为什么会突然出现极东岛国的菜名。

“稍微等一下，几位，为什么偏偏是鳗鱼盖饭?”就在一旁的莱妮丝纤细的手指支起了太阳穴，替剩下不明缘由的几位说出了心中的疑惑。

“是这样的...之前我们与君主一起前往冬木第四次圣杯战争的特异点时，他曾一度表现出对蒲烧鳗鱼的执着。不仅在和年轻自己吵架时多次提及，在便利店采购物资时还对着鳗鱼盖饭便当一脸为难地在冰柜前驻足了许久。”

玛修犹如在进行记录报告一般冷静地陈述看， 一旁的立香也点起了头，一脸万分认同的样子。

“是啊是啊，最后还是我替他拿了。他居然还非常傲娇地转开了头留下一句‘谁想要这种东西啊!’就很帅气地摔着长发就跑了。”

一旁的亚历山大有些许愕然地听着他们的话，想象着老师托着自己的眼镜一脸严肃地在脑内分析着，站在冰柜前与鰻鱼做艰苦斗争的模样。不知为何自然而然就开始觉得，这的确很有那个人的风格。

“但是.. ...也许老师的口味其实变了?所以才不知道该不该买?”

亚历山大歪了歪头，手肘托在另一只手上，借着支点去揮起自己的脸颊，提出了他的设想。

“不不不，小时候的余啊。”一旁的征服王听到年轻的自己的这番话，迅速地做出了否定。

“你这是没有看见过那个小子有多么喜欢鳗鱼盖饭。他对鳗鱼的热爱程度是到了让身为王的余去替他跑腿从便利店内买回来的程度哦!无论有多累，只有把鳗鱼盖饭放到的面前，他就又会生龙活虎的爬起来，然后‘锵锵’地精神起来!”

伊斯坎达尔一边这样说着往事，一边还比划了起来，在他说出拟声词后双手也跟着非常活泼地高举开来，生动地表现出韦伯的欢喜。

被这样反驳了的亚历山大瞪大眼睛看着长大后的自己夸张的动作，似乎有些不服气地环抱起双臂，鼓起了腮帮。

分明自己陪伴老师的时间更长，为什么偏偏却总是好像他更了解老师一样呢?亚历山大多少有些不服气地这样想着，默不作声地生着闷气。

他也肯定见过长大后的自己从未了解过的老师，亚历山大在心中暗暗地这般想着，并笃信地点了点头。他总不可能是完全比不过眼前的这个自己的，自从知晓了自己的心意那一刻开始，他便明白他愿意付出一切去挑战，只为能够战胜那个人心中如山般崇高的自己。那么这次肯定是一个好机会。

“既然如此的话，那就这样安排...吗?”

立香看着这讨论的气氛刚好，正打算就这样定下来时，  
突然感觉一只沉重的手搭上了他的肩。

“Master....厨房食材紧缺....你明白我的意思的  
吧?”

卫宫大厨面无表情地凝视着僵住的人，怀里还抱着一窝不知从何得来的卵，蛋壳上还满是不祥的艳丽色彩。  
咕哒咽了口唾沫，他似乎已经感受到自己的额上已冒出了几滴冷汗，紧张地点了点头。

卫宫见他的模样，满意地点了点头，于是便端着怀里的鸟窝和不知道从哪里拔回来芦笋离开了。

“Master.”一旁的伊斯坎达尔突然开口，打破了会议  
现场诡异的沉寂。

“刚才那位Archer手里拿着的芦笋，真的可以吃吗?那难道不是很罕见的咒体素材吗?”

“随他吧。”咕哒非常平静地看着他远去的背影，表情透出了死一般的平静。

“我觉得我们迦勒底应该还用不到这玩意。”

立香意识到话题已经跑偏了，便略显尴尬地清了清嗓子，将会议带回正轨。

“好了..正..如大家所见，鰻鱼盖饭估计是端不出来了，我们不如换个方向好了。”

伊斯坎达尔点了点头，时钟塔的几人则无所谓地耸了耸肩，唯独亚历山大还是一副若有所思的表情。

“既然如此那也是没有办法的事情，必要时果断地更改战略，这才是合乎的霸道!而且..”

“我可不完全认同啊!长大的我啊。”

一旁的亚历山大突然打断了了伊斯坎达尔的话语，走向了他的面前。

“灵活变通确实很重要,但如果只是因为这点困难就选择更改战略未免有点太过儿戏?如果是我的话就会轻易地解决这点问题的!这样看来你就已经输了一筹了啊!来一决高下吧!长大的我!这次肯定是我能让老师过上更开心的生日!”

“哦?”

伊斯坎达尔看着年幼的自己自信满满地拍着胸口向自己挑战着，心中不禁觉得甚是奇妙，却又感受到说不出的畅意。

“不愧是小时候的余!虽然忽略了很多问题，但这无畏的勇气实在值得嘉奖!就让我接受你的挑战吧!”

众人还未反应过来，这大小征服王就已经达成了共识，两人才刚击过掌，小小的亚历山大便干劲满满地匆匆跑走，似乎从现在开始就要去马上实行他的计划。

以上便是格蕾所大概知道的内容。

要说真心话，能看见这样的场景她心中是暗自窃喜的。如果要让那个人知道他所一直追逐着的人竟是如此重视自己，他怕不是会慌张得忘记了喜悦。

但即使是加此，她也必须要向眼前的人说声抱歉。因为她亦是无比地渴望着能因为自己的缘故而使她所重视的人在这特别的日子开心起来。

“征服王陛..... ?我觉得您还是等到师父清醒了以后再来会更好哦?因为师父会多半以为自己还在做梦，好不容易醒来又会再躺回去的。”

格蕾有点畏缩地向眼前的大人物提出了建议，心情多少有些复杂。眼前的人也露出了认真思考的表情，而后莞尔一笑，那了然于心的笑容格蕾不由得心中一紧。

“确实如此呢，看来小子也收了一个有趣的弟子。小姑娘，其实你果然是想要和余竞争着第一个祝贺的位置吧?直接显露出自己的欲望也无妨哦?

被看穿本意的格蕾愣了一愣，随后也只能无奈的展现出笑颤，坦诚地点头承认了。她的手指轻轻地落在了她粉色的唇间，蜷縮成了拳头，像是在替自己鼓气。

“您说得没错...确实，即使我明白，这个位置由您来拿下才是最为适合的。只能让师父开心的肯定是您吧....由我这样的人的人来与您竞争，实在是太厚颜无耻..但是，师父对我来说是亲人一般至亲的存在，我实在是想争取 ...这个表达谢意的机会。”

格蕾一边这样说着，那与亚瑟王酷似的美丽面容就染上了些许苦笑的味道，但唯独那眼神确实如此坚定。伊斯坎达尔不由得一笑，笑容中流露出些许温情，又似是欣慰。他宽大的手掌抚上了她头顶的兜帽，胡乱地揉搓了起来。

“呜—征服王陛下? !”格蕾手足无措地拉着自己的兜帽，不知如何是好。而伊斯坎达尔却没有在意她的慌张，发出了畅快的笑声。

“哈哈哈哈哈!不错!小子倒是教出了-个不错的徒弟嘛!不过，你可不要连这种地方也学足你的师父啊。永远不要认为自己是个微不足道的人!小姑娘，既然如此来一决胜负吧!”

“诶?”格蕾听见这意料之外的回答，腰板紧张地直了起来。她并没有能打败眼前这位顶级强者的自信，但好奇心让她有些跃跃欲试。

“你们这些现代人不是有一个游戏叫做石头剪刀布吗?就用这个游戏来和余决斗吧!”

格蕾看着他同样跃跃欲试地比划着他巨大的拳头，伴着他的转头，他的大碗同样也挪了个位置。他兴奋的表情像极了玩心重的小孩子，让格蕾一时哑口无言。

石头剪刀布....说实话，格蕾本来亦不知道有这样的游戏存在。毕竟她的朋友就只有那一个只有嘴特别臭的方块，她并未融入过小孩子们的社会，自然也不会知道这些看起来人人都会的游戏。

说句实话，这类的知识还是有赖于像弗拉特这样的朋友，捣蛋的天才总是热衷于传播这些有趣的小玩意。因此，征服王的邀请让格蕾多少感到了新鲜。

她努力开动着大脑，回想起关于石头剪刀布的规则。

“既然这样的话……那就请用三局两胜的规则来进行比赛吧，征服王陛下。”

“哦!这听起来相当有趣!没问题没问题!”

一人一碗大眼瞪着小眼，抓拉起了袖子亮出了胳膊地点了点头。

“石头剪刀布!”

战况异常激烈，两人先是各胜一场，在这胜负攸关的最后一局，两人彼此打量着对方的表情，在并没有解读出些什么的情况下，两人都露出了气定神闲的表情，以迅雷不及掩耳之势，有力地虚张声势着，挥扬起有力的手臂。

虽然伊斯坎达尔占下了第二局胜利的心理优势，但在格蕾破军似戈矛的利剪之下，他的遮天之布败下了阵来。

他看着自己摊开的手掌，挠了挠头，笑着耸了耸肩，格蕾看着他祝贺的笑容，隐约尝到了一丝宠溺的意味。

“好了，小丫头，我心服口服了。你可以做你想做的事情了，我就此先退场，接下来可就是你的主场啦！”

格蕾看着他并不太潇洒的庞大身影，偏偏以一种很帅气的姿势离开了房间。她亦笑着点了点头，目送他出了房间，安静地坐在了二世的床边，看着他熟睡如泥的模样，心中有着难以言状的幸福感。

温暖得似三月的阳春。她突然明白，并不是伊斯坎达尔以帅气的姿势离去，而是那位征服王帅气得让她难以无视。

她将君主胡乱压在身下的发丝小心地整理出来，拿起一旁的发梳，就如平日一般梳理着，轻声地在熟睡的人耳边说起话来。

“师父，是时候要醒来啦……大家等在等着你呢……今天可是你重要的日子，你所重视的人可是在等着你呢……”

不知是因为格蕾的话语，还是因为被挪动的缘故，二世从咽喉中发出了朦朦胧胧的咕噜声，那颗头正往被窝里钻着，像是逃避着苏醒的到来。

格蕾看他缓慢地睁开了双眼，不由得勾起了她形状好看的唇。

“生日快乐，师父。”

Oct.03 A.M.08:30

伊斯坎达尔非常惊讶地发现埃尔梅罗二世的房间门口聚集起了不少同样前来祝贺并等待着他出现的从者。

他们对于门前正在修复中的大洞似乎有点惊讶，但又并没有进行什么多余的提问，只是平静地向伊斯坎达尔打起了招呼。

当然，也有不少不知缘由的人为他的着装感到惊讶。

阿尔托莉雅与迪卢木多围聚在一起和伊斯坎达尔攀谈起来，虽然他们本与四战时的韦伯并不熟悉，但由于到迦勒底后经常接受军师的指点援助，借着四战时的些许情谊一下子就熟络了起来。

“没想到你还真的做出来了啊……”一旁的阿尔托莉雅感叹似地看着他身上那高完成度的力作，不甘叹气起来。

“没错啊，还要多谢英雄王委托始皇帝制造出这力作呢。那个人还真是彻头彻尾的一板一眼，别这样看，这可是真的可以当作碗来用的哦！”

伊斯坎达尔一边说着一边拍打起他身上的大碗，给他们转述了一番当时始皇帝的解说现场。这似乎是由始皇帝那高科技的顶尖技术用纳米超轻材料打造出来的超还原道具服，只需要轻轻一拆就可以将衣服脱下，再把大碗一合，拿起其上的鳗鱼盖饭模型。该大碗就会开始进行自动合理化，合起作为穿出胳膊腿脚的留口，变成一只超实用的大碗。

阿尔托莉雅在一旁颇为语塞地倾听着征服王极其洪亮的声音，心中是说不尽的复杂。事实上，事情会变成这样的罪魁元首，说不定就是她。

就在御主召集会议后的那个夜晚，从者们一如既往地在下班后开起了酒会。这似乎已经成为了迦勒底的良好传统，只要不举行到超过十二点，不要酒后闹事，不要大声喧哗，贴心的卫宫妈妈就会允许大家借用食堂，并且还会奉上适量的下酒菜，可谓真是迦勒底一大乐事。

当然，由于长期加班君主埃尔梅罗二世自然是与这类酒会无缘得了。因此，大家自然而言地开始讨论起了他即将临近的生日，并延续了早上并未结束的话题。

“说句老实话啊……其实我是真的没什么头绪。”在三杯冰啤酒下肚后，端着酒杯正坐的伊斯坎达尔突然如此说来。

“哈？”

顿时，周围所有人的目光都聚集到了他的身上，大家的眼神中似乎都齐刷刷地写着“你在说笑吧？”

“Rider啊，这玩笑可不太好玩哦。要是你最后跟韦伯酱说‘啊，我实在想不出有什么礼物要送给你’，他可能就会一个星期不跟你说话然后一直幽怨地盯着你哦。”

一旁的爱丽丝菲尔全当他是在开玩笑，于是便拿他打起趣来，托起了她美丽的脸庞，笑盈盈地看着他。

“确实……这个玩笑不太好。实在不行的话你就不打算努力一下替军师搞完鳗鱼盖饭回来？”

在一旁听了全程的李书文抿了口黄酒，也参与进了话题中，试着给出了这样的建议。

然而听了他这番建议，征服王很干脆地摆了摆手，做出了否决，并给出了以下的这一番解释。

“不行不行，你看，我们都喜欢喝酒吧?但我总不能在你生日时就请你喝酒吧?这样子的事情平时又不是不能干，有什么特别的。既然是我重视的臣下的生日，自然要来一些特别点，有点意义的东西才行啊。”

不不不，只要是你送的对于军师而言就是独一无二意义最为重大的东西了。各位的脑海中都同时出现了一样的想法，摇起了头来。

“既然如此，那就干脆授予封地与爵号吧！”

一旁的万王之王非常愉悦地欢笑起来，高举着酒杯，同样为难得苦恼的伊斯坎达尔支出招数。结果征服王依旧摇着他的头，没有采纳他的意见。

“哼，比起臣子，我认为视作爱妃亦不为过。倒不如说，这样会比较合适吧。”一旁摇晃着高脚杯的英雄王托起了腮帮，如此进行补充说明。

“原来如此……”一旁雷帝似乎找到了什么共鸣点，缓慢地跟上了话题。一旁的的征服王似乎也并没否认，但却进行了追加提问。

“称之为恋人便足够。既然如此，各位平时又都会送恋人些什么东西？”

各位帝王系从者面面相觑，于是异口同声地回答道：

“珠宝首饰。”

伊斯坎达尔十分无奈地叹气掩住了脸。

“所以说啊！你们的思维僵化了！余要让人耳目一新的好主意才行！不然这也太无趣了啊！”

“真是麻烦啊，既然他最喜欢的是你，直接送他一发遗传因子就不是最简洁大方的了吗？”绝世的天才达芬奇在一旁翘着二郎腿，颇为恶趣味地笑了起来。

“不不，这种东西平时也给得不少了也没有什么特别吧？”

两人的对话过于不妙，各位从者们权当没有听见，继续刚刚的话题。卫宫在这期间非常平静地端上了作为下酒菜的小鱼干，而后安静地替各位拾起了空酒瓶。

“既然这样的话，那我也来参与进话题好了。是的呢，当年切嗣也送了我不少的礼物，书籍，电脑，小车……这样我喜欢的就是小车了！”

一旁的阿尔托莉雅颇为汗颜地看着兴奋起来的爱丽丝菲尔，端正起坐姿，回头望向伊斯坎达尔，如此说来。

“其实……要换个角度的话，我认为应该改掉一定要赠予物品的想法。”阿尔托莉雅的话引起了征服王的注意，“话说回来，现代人似乎普遍都有看他人打扮成自己喜爱的对象的爱好。我在冬木时也常常看见街上有人穿着特殊的着装取悦他人，士郎说，这也表达了对他人爱好的尊重。”

“哦……也就是说Cosplay吗？小姑娘，你不是想出来了不错的主意吗！确实如此，这似乎也是一种文明呢！余在秋叶原时也没有少见！”

征服王似是想通了一般猛一拍大腿，那两撇浓墨重彩的眉兴奋地高扬起来，他几乎想要去抱一下这个曾经把他车霹没了的小姑娘。

“既然如此！那余就……”

“干脆cos鳗鱼盖饭吧！”

不知道是哪位神人突然在人群中高呼起来，结果却得到了从者们的一致赞许，就连那位高傲的英雄王也很开心地笑了说要来帮忙，在各位的热烈的应援下，终于有了今日这一出精彩的表演。

“真该说不愧是你吗……”阿尔托莉雅似是叹气一般地合上了她碧如青天般的眼，一旁的迪卢木多也几乎与她如出一致。

说你们两个终于想通了要加入我的王之军势了吗！那可真是让我久等了啊

“事到如今就别说这样的胡话了，要是军师听见这话说不定又会自己一个人吃闷醋了。”

两人非常有默契地躲开了伊斯坎达尔的拥抱，逃过了与这高科技大碗近距离接触的机会。伊斯坎达尔也

“什么什么，难道你们两个终于想通了要加入我的王之军势了吗！那可真是让我久等了啊！”

“事到如今就别说这样的胡话了，要是军师听见这话说不定又会自己一个人吃闷醋了。”

两人非常有默契地躲开了伊斯坎达尔的拥抱，逃过了与这高科技大碗近距离接触的机会。伊斯坎达尔也非常淡然地收回了自己的手，挠了挠头。

“什么，居然不是吗？那还真是可惜啊。既然如此那我就不妨先把话说清楚了。我可是第二个占定了跟小子祝贺的位置！你们可别想跟我抢啊！”

说着他便直接席地而坐，颇有几分，不，是十分有势在必得的味道。两人也非常明道理地回答没有跟他抢个高下的意思，反倒对伊斯坎达尔把第一名的宝座让给他人这件事感觉十分稀奇。

本来大家都对伊斯坎达尔定下的顺序并无异议，就在这时，不满的声音非常及时地赶到了现场。大概是听到了他们的对话，亚历山大风风火火地跑了出来，他身后的小吉尔和库丘林一脸拿他没办法地跟在他的后面，目睹大小征服王这一极其戏剧性的争斗。

“长大的我！你可不要把我给忘在脑后了！要给老师第二个说生日快乐的可是我啊！”

亚历山大毫不畏惧地直指着伊斯坎达尔的鼻子，气势一丝都不比赖定在门前的伊斯坎达尔差，而伊斯坎达尔却摆出了一副在看小猫叫嚣一般的表情，挺着他的鳗鱼盖饭。

“哦，是你啊，小时候的余。你这可是迟到了啊，你还是老老实实去后面排队比较好哦？”

听见他的话，亚历山大回过头悄悄的瞥了一眼周围正都看着他的从者们，耳根稍微有点发烫 ，他自知理亏，颇为不忿地鼓起了腮帮。

“就算这样！只要堂堂正正，那又何妨！”

伊斯坎达尔眨了眨眼，看着年幼的自己不肯服输的模样，突然笑了起来，好似想到了些什么有趣的注意。

“好啊，那就让我和你来一场比赛吧！小时候的余啊！你试着来回答余的问题吧！要是来答得出来，我就把这个位置让给你！”

亚历山大有些惊讶地看着伊斯坎达尔，他似乎并没有想到对方会主动给他一个机会。于是他便自信地用带有笑意的红宝石眼眸回视着伊斯坎达尔，应允了下来。

“你尽管放马过来吧！长大的我！”

要论知识，亚历山大丝毫不认为自己会输给眼前的这个自己。毕竟他亦是每日都在努力着，并且还有军师大人这样优秀的老师在身旁扶持着他。

只不过，就算他真的上通天文，下通地理，大概也没办法回答伊斯坎达尔接下来的问题。

“好！那你好好听着啦！脊椎，腰侧，大腿内侧，这些里面哪儿是小子觉得最舒服的？”

周围的从者们似乎都像石化了一样愣在了原地，唯有亚历山大疑惑地歪了歪头，他此时困惑的表情显得如此的天真无邪，纯洁得让人不忍心看下去了。

“嗯……唔……这到底是……什么意思？”

一旁的库丘林也是讪讪地笑着，颇为尴尬蹲下身子来，附在亚历山大的耳边解释了一番，在成年人的一番详细解释之下，悉知真相的亚历山大脸颊一下子炸红了起来，他甚至不知道怎样把自己惊讶的嘴合上。

“你，你你你……这种问题我怎么可能答得上来啊！怎么会这样！长大后的我是色老头吗？！！！你给我等着！！”

“就算你这样说，余的心身还都非常的年轻哦？”

似乎有些恼羞的亚历山大一溜烟地跑走了，伊斯坎达尔胜利者的笑声传遍了整个走廊……

“真是卑鄙的大人。”周围的从者们都这样默默地在心里想着，为可怜的小亚历山大默哀了起来。

AM.10:00

亚历山大郁结地看着眼前满是迷雾的“海”，在岸边蹲成了一团。耳边是一如既往的朦胧声音，很难想象，这种地方能够孕育出可口的鱼类。

终于做好了准备的库丘林安慰地揉了揉他的头，并没有什么事要做的吉尔也同样坐到了他的身旁。

“别那么沮丧嘛，小家伙。你看我们不是已经准备要开始抓鳗鱼了吗？我们肯定会是最棒的压轴的！”库丘林蹲下了身来，鼓励着沮丧的美少年。

没错，他们现在正准备在这海上捕些鳗鱼回来。心思纯粹的美少年在朋友小吉尔伽美什的介绍下认识了凯尔特大英雄，热心助人的库丘林自然开心地答应了帮这两位小朋友。没错，历史就是如此的相似。

亚历山大摇了摇头，拍了拍自己脸颊，振作了起来，重整后终于露出了他的招牌笑容，向身边安慰他的两人点了点头。

“嗯！我并没有在沮丧哦！就让我们开始吧！”

他早已要和长大的自己竞争是无比困难的事，在他恳求御主召唤伊斯坎达尔的时候，他便充分的意识到了这件事。但就算是如此，他亦从未为自己的决定感到后悔，亦不打算就此放弃。

他能清脆地感受到，就算此时是他占了上风，那个长大后的自己一定也和现在的他一样，不会为自己感到气馁，并且马上振作起来。怀着要让他们所共同爱着的人展颜出笑颜的决心，再一起努力着，又一起竞争着。

他有预感，这样子的比赛怕是都人理的尽头也不可能落幕。

现在，就先为他所未看过的老师看见鳗鱼时兴奋的笑容而努力吧！怎么能让那个长大后的自己独占着这份优势向自己得意洋洋的炫耀啊！

这样想着，亚历山大站起来身来，开始了他们与鳗鱼的艰险一日搏斗。

寿星的一日是无比的艰辛。

埃尔梅罗二世胃痛地点着了雪茄，隔着单薄的西服揉搓着自己泄气的肚子。希望能够趁着转移至下一个未确认位点的间隙休息一下，而他的王似乎却不是这样想的。

身边巨大的大碗似乎被寿星本人还要开心个好几倍。今日他已不知道多少次收到前来助战的从者的异样眼光，甚至还有御主前来问他这是哪个活动的限时从者吗？

这让他又再次回想起今早那让他受惊的混战。当他系上领带时他便似乎听见外面格外的热闹，时不时还响起了熟悉的声音，而一大早前来向他祝贺的格蕾的表情似乎也有些怪异。

他此时便料到有什么要发生，在穿上马甲之后，他便叫格蕾干脆去门外看看发生了什么。格蕾于是便有些紧张地招办了。

此时的二世并未悉知他的房间大门已经开过了一次大洞。

而且第二次就紧接而来。

轰隆一声巨响，一个庞大的不知名物体率领着成群的人马闯入了他的房间，那个势头似乎要把这里用铁蹄踏平一般，吓得他从椅子上跌了下来。

当他看清了那领军的人物时，他几乎要把自己口里的红茶全部喷出来。

“尽管开心吧！小子！！今日可是你的生日啊！！！”

不知道大家是否有想象过，自己平日里很尊敬的上司在圣诞节穿起了圣诞老人的服装并且带上滑稽的大胡子跑到公司门口等着你上班，并和你说圣诞快乐该是个怎么样的体验。

二世如今便是这样的体验。

一旁的御主正在确认着来自迦勒底的消息，一边应允着他今天绝不加班。没错，他们的迦勒底研究所就是这么个黑心企业，生日当天照样出勤，寿星最多只是能够不加班而已。

由于王强烈的要求，所以今日的编队中有着限时从者•鳗鱼盖饭★伊斯坎达尔。这个让他无法直视的存在和他并肩作战了一整日（不过再怎样说也比和陈宫作战一整日要快乐多了）。

到了今日的最后，他还被开着牛车的鳗鱼盖饭运回了迦勒底。

心情复杂得无以复加。而穿着庞大道具服的王还一路送他回到了房间，看着自己看着修复的门，他有点疲倦地脱下了西装外套，随手丢在了床上，自己亦是直接一摊。

而巨大的碗就直接地同样坐到床上，还要压到了他的头发。

他吃痛地抓着那人的手臂，将自己的长发从他身下捞回来，干脆坐起了身来，眼看手上亦没有发绳，便将头发一把地挽到了肩前。

“你不打算说明一下这到底是怎么个回事吗？”埃尔梅罗二世轻轻地敲了敲碗壁。

“怎么回事？不就这个回事嘛？你最喜欢的余打扮成你最喜欢的东西来庆祝你的生日。怎么，小子，难道你不喜欢吗？”

伊斯坎达尔闻言也回过头，摘下了二世夹在鼻梁上的眼镜，放到了床头柜上。

“谁说喜欢了……”二世抓住了伊斯坎达尔捧着他脸庞的手，有点恼羞地别过了脸去。

“那可真是让头大啊。”伊斯坎达尔像似平日那般将他揽入怀中，却发现他现在的这个形态难以做到这件事，而且还被身旁的人儿嫌弃地避开了他的怀抱。

“我的好小子，那你到底想要什么呢？”他发现眼前的人虽然躲开了他的怀抱，但却并没有要从他身边躲开的意思，反倒是自己将脸贴了上来。

“笨蛋，你至少要先把这个沉重的鳗鱼盖饭给脱下来啊。”他一边说着，一边把唇凑了上来，往伊斯坎达尔的脸上啄了一口，戳了一戳碗中的鳗鱼模型。

居然是软的，军师表情略微怪异的收回了他的手。征服王很听话地按照军师的忠言行事，脱下了这庞然大物，让军师好坐到他的胯上，窝在他宽阔的怀里。

“你何必为我做到这种地步呢，Rider。”二世靠在征服王温暖的怀里，十月份天气已经开始转凉，这个温度刚好恰到好处。

“你才是我的王，我只是你的臣子。而且……我还未尽到臣子应尽的责任。”

军师的心情不知为何格外的平静，他只是感受着伊斯坎达尔的心跳声。

“因为你是值得余如此行动的人。”

伊斯坎达尔将二世的头轻轻地转至面向他，他那双明亮的眼是无比的真挚。估计就算重来过上百次，他也会别无他选地被这双眼所吸引，无可救药地追寻这这双眼，只要注视着这双眼，就如同是陷入了美梦当中。

“余再问你一次，小子，你到底最想要的是什么呢？”

“笨蛋……”

他被伊斯坎达尔的双手托了起来，他把身子倚在伊斯坎达尔的怀内，视若珍宝一般地捧起那人的脸庞。

“我想要的……我一早就得到了……”

两人非常自然地吻在了一起，根本无谓去计较是谁先吻上谁。浓情蜜意的吻如此缠绵，让人根本没心思去想这些可要可无的事。

“既然如此……那今夜就让余一人来为你好好的庆祝吧……”

伊斯坎达尔的大手隔着西裤单薄的布料感受着军师紧致的大腿，不安分地上下游走着。

只可惜还未等到二世来得及应允，不速之客便及时杀到，让二世刚修复好的房间门口迎来了今日的第三次坍塌。

“怎么可能让你得逞啊！你把我的老师先放开！今天我才是压轴！”

红颜美少年扛着巨型的蒲烧鳗鱼杀入了房间，依旧是风风火火地打断了两人的好事。跟在他身后立香是泪流满面地为自己的修缮工作而落泪，而二世则像是受惊的猫一样从伊斯坎达尔的身上弹了起来，缩到了床的后方。

而不明事态的库丘林则帮着亚历山大将蒲烧鳗鱼托入了房间，发现在他前方的亚历山大似乎满脸都写着“不准逃跑”四个大字，颇感汗颜地往后推了几步。

“哦！小时候的余！这不是挺能干的吗！不过不把鳗鱼盖到饭上那就不叫鳗鱼盖饭了哦！”

“真是啰嗦啊！长大的我！卫宫大厨说没有那么大的碗啦！”

“那不是正好吗！我这儿刚好有超大号的碗！你看！”

伊斯坎达尔很开心地再次在众人面前展示起他的高科技大碗，将鳗鱼盖饭模型从碗里解体出来。亚历山大看见了之后眼前一亮，两人突然之间就意气相投地讨论了起来。

“既然这样那就赶快去饭堂打饭吧！”

两人同样风风火火地托起各自的东西，起势要一起离开。亚历山大突然回过了头来，伊斯坎达尔也非常敏锐地停下了动作。

带着些许羞涩的耀眼笑容，红颜美少年终于说出了他一直等待着说出来的那句话:

“生日快乐，老师！”

“生日快乐，小子！”

“你干嘛要跟我一起说啦！明明你都抢了第二了！”

“嘛嘛，别在意那种事啦，而且其实是第三，Master那家伙居然趁着小子加班零点的时候第一个说了……”

二世缓慢地从床后钻了出来，看着两个人吵吵闹闹地托着东西离去的背影，心中不知为何有种说不尽的满足感。

幸福的无以复加。

这必定是他难以遗忘的一日，并且也即将迎来他今后同样珍贵的每一日。就是掌中的明珠一般，让他不能错过其中的任何意义一粒。

今后，你必然会继续感激着沿途的风景，感激那场一生一次的相遇，继续迈向前方。

**Author's Note:**

> p.s:我可能是整个策划里最水的一个（


End file.
